Free Fall
by MaximumRide12
Summary: Fang left Max. Now Both are suffering from Heart Break on extremely painful levels. Fang has tried to do the right thing but Max isn't doing well at all... She has made a decision.. can Fang come to realize he has to go back before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Broken Hearts and Broken Promises.

MAX:

He is really gone. He just…left. All I got was a stupid note? Is that all I'm worthy of… a piece of paper with words on it? Dylan did this...Angel did this... UGHHHH! Heck I guess even I did this! If I had just kept to myself and never fell for Fang maybe he would still be here! But I can't change that now.

The flock doesn't need me anymore. They have Angel to lead them. They wouldn't miss me. They didn't before. (But Max, remember how that ended? They almost got killed! They DO need you!) Why hello stupid annoying Voice... perfect time to chime on in eh?

I don't want to hear what you have to say, I don't want to hear what anybody has to say because it doesn't matter. I don't know how to deal with this pain... the pain of my heart… and its breaking.

FANG:

How the hell did I even do that? I can't believe I actually left her. It hurts so bad… I had to break my own heart to save her by leaving her... and I probably hurt her in the process. I know I did this to protect her... to save her. And the flock but gah that was the hardest thing I've EVER had to do. I would have rather died taking a bullet for that girl. Leaving her was almost too much 2 bear. She can't follow me because she doesn't know where I am. I am truly alone… and it sucks. I've got to try and stick this out... for her. It's all to protect her. The only thing that sucks worse is that stupid fricking Dylan is still there UGHHHH. I really hope I don't regret this.

Max:

I don't know how long I was in "his" room… I busted out crying and finally just fell asleep. It seemed to be around… 5:00 o'clock or something in the morning? Ah Hell! Well there's no way I'm going to be able to go back to bed without crying and I'm sick of crying so I guess I'll just stay up.

There is this battle going on deep inside me…

Fight this pain... or give in?

I have to fight this pain every day without him... every hour... every second… and that takes more energy and effort then you could imagine... and it's STILL impossible to keep him out of my head! So if the fight isn't working… maybe I should just give in. (I no I usually wouldn't even go this low... I no I NEVER resort to giving in to anything especially my own emotions but this hurts more then any injury, any aspect of my past, anything! I can't deal with this!).

My Decision is made.

Fang:

…ok this is just KILLING ME! I'll try to do this... try to do the right thing. I'll give myself 1 month... maybe 2... Then when I crack… SCREW DYLAN AND EVERYBODY ELSE! When it becomes too much… I'm going back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Giving Up

Max: I'm giving up this fight... I'm going to let my emotions overtake me. I'm going to drown in my sadness and pain and just become numb. It's the only way I can continue to live bearably.

The Flock:

Nudge: guys... I'm worried about Max. She hasn't left her room in days… she's barely eating anything and that's a lot to say because she can't LIVE without food! She hasn't gotten much sleep either... she's crying more then she EVER has in her room. This is not good.

Angel: O Max is just sad that Fang is gone. He needed to go; it was what was best for flock and our lives! She will get over it. Dylan here will win her over ;) ;) ;)

Dylan: um… I'm not here to win anybody over. I'm just here.

Angel: Aw Dyl, we all know you are truly Max's perfect soul mate. No need to hide it. Plus I can totally read your mind... you want her.

Dylan: (blushing)… So…

Iggy: ok you too chill. This has never happened before... Max is heart broken... truly heart broken. We need to help her.

Gasman: yea I agree... I hate to see her cry.

Nudge: I say let's throw a party! Bunch of food and maybe some games or karaoke! Anything to keep her mind off of Fang for a little while... and NOBODY SAY HIS NAME Around her!

Dylan: That sounds like a great idea. Let's do it!

Angel: … Ugh... Fine. Party for poor Max. whoopee.

Dylan:

Wow. I cannot believe he actually left her... just like that. He left her a note? A NOTE? Did he even think about what that would do to her! I want to kill him for hurting her like this. But what can I do? He left because of me. I'm probably the LAST person she wants to see. But she needs someone… Someone who understands and someone who will be there to comfort her and help her through this. And I want to be that person. I've got to find a way for her to trust me and let me in.

_Knock knock….._

… Max?

Max: What!

Dylan: I've got some food for you; can you open the door please?

Max: No.

Dylan: I no your in a lot of pain but you still need to eat something at least. Don't make me call 911 for an anorexic emergency...

Max: (small chocking laughter) Fine ok bring it in.

_Click_

Dylan: Here you go. *sets it on the floor*

Max: thanks.

*turns to leave…*

Dylan: Max?

Max: Yea?

Dylan: If you ever need someone to just talk to, or if you don't want to be alone, I'm here for ya.

Max: Thanks Dylan... I'll let you know.

Dylan: Okay. Bye.

Max: By.


End file.
